


Some things cannot be fixed.

by orphan_account



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron becomes too damaged for Clu or Dyson to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things cannot be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Scars AU of sorts. I wrote this for shits and giggles.

Dyson had been working on Tron for some time now. It wasn’t that it unnerved him that Tron wouldn’t scream, it just pushed him to drill even harder.

Luckily Tron had been offline for some time and while Dyson wanted to work on him further while his system rebooted, it would cause unwanted damage. Clu had ordered that Tron still have some sort of himself left once he was Rectified.

The door to the Rectification chamber opened and Clu swept in. “How is the process coming along?” The Luminary asked as he trailed his fingers along one of the large gashes that decorated Tron’s now bare chest. “It is tedious but there is progress. The only problem is that his system is unstable. I am not sure that even Rectification can fix it.” Dyson responded as he watched Clu move around the restrained Tron. He stopped and frowned, “His code was always so difficult to understand.”

Clu moved to stand in front of Tron again. A gloved hand reached up to grab Tron’s chin and lift up his head so that Clu could look upon the face of a once good friend. “I’m making a change to your orders. If nothing can be done with him, gather as much information as you can before disposing of him.” Clu commanded before letting go of Tron and walking out.

There was silence in the chamber before Dyson pressed a button on a nearby console. A slight hum could be heard from the disk lock as it slowly fed energy to Tron’s system. The Hero of the Grid came back online just as Dyson attacked his render and inner coding with yet another wave of unyielding torture.

While previously he had been held back by Clu’s orders; he was now no longer due to the Admin’s change of mind. Once Tron started to scream it was like music to Dyson’s ears. “Oh how to mighty have fallen.” Dyson commented when he got another encryption key from Tron. So far he had to derez most of Tron’s face, a few fingers, and his identifier. The payoff was worth the work as Tron gave up files on Flynn, locations of hidden ISO sanctuaries, members of the now forming rebellion, and much, much more.

"I do feel sorry that you will not be around when Clu finishes Perfecting the Grid. He had plans for you, did you know that?" Dyson asked as he dug into some of Tron’s circuitry with his drill. The only answer Tron gave him was another rattled scream, as his voice synthesizer was beginning to give out. Dyson went back to his work table, voxels crunching under his boots. He quickly downloaded the contents of Tron’s disk onto a file for further inspection. There was nothing else to procure from the now former Security Guard.

Dyson cleared the screen, the only button left was the only one he needed. “I wish Clu could have fixed you like he fixed me. Though it seems that some things cannot be fixed.” Dyson finalized as he pressed the button.

Tron’s deresolution was swift though Dyson wished it could have lasted longer. Grabbing Tron’s disk he turned on his heel and walked out, pausing in front of the Guards. “Notify someone to clean that up.”


End file.
